


And They Were

by Curvy Tam (Tamzette)



Series: Flommy ficlets [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamzette/pseuds/Curvy%20Tam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For padawanparent who gave me the following prompt: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scifan77 (StoriesOfImagination)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfImagination/gifts).



> Warning: This fic contains a pretty graphic description of childbirth.

Felicity closed her eyes and counted to three. When she opened them, he was still staring at her.

“I’m serious, Tommy, you need to get my bag, and go start the car. I’m right behind you.”

Tommy slowly stood up, his head reeling.

“But it’s too early!”

“I’m 37 weeks and two days pregnant with twins. This isn’t early Merlyn. They’ll be fine.” Felicity braced herself against the wall as another contraction hit her.

Tommy rushed to her side and started counting to time how long the contraction lasted.

“Tommy, we’re not going to make it to the birth center in time if you don’t haul ass right now. If you don’t want to drive, call Digg and he’ll be here in five minutes.”

Tommy shook his head to clear it, before finally grabbing her bag and the car keys from the table. “Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

The drive to the birth center only took about twenty minutes, but it felt much longer to Tommy, who kept checking on Felicity in the rear-view mirror every time a contraction hit. By the time they got to the birthing center, her contractions were coming every four minutes and lasting a whole minute.

“I have a pregnant wife about to give birth!” he yelled to the receptionist from the entrance as he walked in, Felicity by his side, leaning on him and breathing through a contraction.

“I’m not about to give birth.” she punched his arm. “I’m probably only a couple of centimeters dilated”.

A nurse came over to her with a wheelchair, and gently helped her sit. “Let’s get you to a bed and check you over, shall we?”

“Thanks. I’m having contractions every four minutes and they’re lasting about a minute each.” Felicity informed her. “Can you tell my husband that we’re probably going to have another few hours of this before the babies are here, and that he needs to chill out?”

“Um, actually if your contractions are that close together, there’s a good chance it might be sooner than that.”

“Oh.” Felicity paused, and as she was mulling over this new information, they arrived at the birthing suite, and her midwife, Julie, appeared in the doorway.

“Felicity! How’re you doing?” she asked, smiling.

“Well Tommy’s freaking out, and I’m having some pretty intense contractions, but I’m using the hypnobirthing breathing techniques we learned and I can feel the twins kicking me in the ribs still, so I guess that’s a good sign, and I know it’s probably going to be a long time yet because it’s my first pregnancy and first times always take a while, so I’m trying not to stress out too much, but I could really do with an ice cold soda.”

Julie laughed, and said “I’ll see what we can do about the soda. In the meantime why don’t you get changed into something more comfortable, and get settled on the ball?” She handed Felicity a sleeveless dress made of soft t-shirt material to change into, and left the room.

Felicity looked around the room as she changed, with Tommy’s help. There was an exercise ball and a birthing pool, and on the other side of the room, there was a birthing chair with a large beanbag next to it. 

She waddled over to the exercise ball, just as another contraction hit.

She moaned at the intensity of it, and Tommy guided her to the wall, and pressed her lower back while she lent against the wall for support. Julie came back to find them like this, and suggested to Felicity that for the next contraction she lean over the exercise ball with her upper body, rather than the wall.

Once the contraction ended, Felicity sighed. “That was a lot more intense than the last one. It felt like there was less of a break, too.”

“It was definitely less than four minutes that time,” Julie agreed, handing her a can of ginger ale. She held a contraption in her other hand that had two discs, with wide elastic straps on each. “Can I put the monitor on you quickly, to check on the babies?”

Felicity sat on the exercise ball so Julie could strap the disks on her belly. Julie quickly found the babies’ heartbeats, and showed them on a screen she had next to her.

“Their heartbeats are strong, and you’re doing great.” she told her. “Do you want me to check and see how far dilated you are?”

“Sure, but first I need the bathroom; I feel like I’m about to poop.” Felicity gasped.

“That might not be poop, that might be baby!” Julie warned her. “Let me take a quick look, and then I’ll help you to the bathroom.”

Felicity moved slowly to the birthing chair, and another contraction hit as she touched it. “TOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!” she shrieked as the contraction intensified. “Aaah! Julie, I feel like I need to push!” she finally gasped as the contraction wound down.

“Okay, get up onto the chair for a minute and I’ll check you.” She helped Felicity climb up, and sat on a stool below the chair. Her eyes widened as she looked under the hem of the dress. “Oh boy, Felicity, baby number one is going to be here soon. I can see his head already! Tommy, would you like to feel his head?”

Tommy swallowed, and came to sit between Felicity’s legs. Julie guided his hand to feel, and he gasped as he felt the tip of his baby’s head. 

“Wow. I can’t even… I mean…” he stammered.

“Has it got hair?!” Felicity demanded. “Is he hairy?”

“I’m not sure… I don’t know what I’m looking for… he’s soft…”

“Julie, there’s another contraction coming!” she gasped. 

“Felicity, you’re doing great! You’re going to push this time, and remember what we talked about, make sure to keep breathing, and just let him come out without pushing if you can.” Julie said softly into her ear. “Visualise a long tunnel, and the baby is making his way through it down the canal, and coming out into the light.”

Felicity breathed in, counting to twenty under her breath, as she breathed out, she pushed.

“You’re doing great! His head is out!” Julie exclaimed. Tommy could only stare, wide-eyed, as the head slowly emerged from his wife’s most intimate place. Felicity went limp as the contraction ended, and she breathed deep, preparing for the next one.

It wasn’t long in coming. She felt it picking up strength, and breathed deeply, then pushed again, feeling something slippery coming out of her. “Tommy,” she reached for his hand. “I want you to be the one to catch him.”

Julie guided Tommy, and he put his hands beneath the baby’s head, as his shoulders emerged. 

“One more push, Felicity!” Julie told her, and she pushed again.

“He’s out! But what’s this over him?” Tommy asked Julie. She looked again, and saw that the amniotic sac was still intact. “It’s the amniotic sac. People say babies born this way are incredibly lucky. It’s also very rare,” she added, as Felicity felt a gush of liquid. “And it looks like that’s your water breaking with the other one.”

Felicity kept breathing as deeply and evenly as she could, while Julie broke the amniotic sac and gently placed the baby on Felicity’s chest, pulling the dress off her shoulders to expose her belly and breast.

“Is it safe for me to hold him before the other one arrives?” she asked.

“It’s fine, I’m right here, and so’s Tommy.” Julie reassured her.

“Hello little one!” she breathed, “I’m your mommy. And your brother is on his way too in a few minutes.” she added as another contraction came, taking her breath away momentarily. “Tommy, the other one is coming in a minute!” she gasped.

He nodded, and positioned his hands ready to catch his second-born son. One push and he was out, and he let out a great wail as soon as he took his first breath.

* * *

After the babies were cleaned up, weighed, and returned to Felicity, Tommy sat beside Felicity as she rested, and watched, drinking in the sight of his wife and sons, and feeling more in love than he’d ever thought possible.

“They’re really something, aren’t they?”

He pushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her gently, so as not to disturb the sleeping babies. “They’re perfect, and you’re amazing. I love you all more than I ever thought possible.”

“Me too. So did we ever decide on names?”

“We were looking at angel names, weren’t me?”

“Right. I think we have a Michael here, or Mikey.” she said softly.

“I like it. And how about a Gabriel, or Gabe over here?”

“Michael and Gabriel. Perfect.”

And they were.


End file.
